


Together

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, PTSD, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Christmas Shopping is not always easy for Bucky.





	Together

The stores were filled with people, and you were quickly starting to realize that coming here had been a bad idea… Everyone seemed to be in a rush to get their last shopping done and were constantly running into you or pushing one of you into the other. This wasn’t what you had imagined and even if you and Steve both had Bucky flanked you could see he was struggling. You stayed close to him at all times, holding his hands or keeping your arms looped with his.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be this bad.” You hooked your arm through Bucky’s, tugging yourself close to his side in the hope that feeling you close would somehow help him stay grounded.

“It’s okay,” Bucky mumbled, without looking at you, but you knew it wasn’t. In your excitement to have a last Christmas alone together, you hadn’t really thought this shopping trip through. You had wanted the three of you to go off separately to get gifts for each other, but now all you wanted to do was cling to Bucky and get him home fast. He kept refusing everytime you or Steve offered to head home though. He had been doing so well, you had forgotten what he could get like.

Bucky’s PTSD made him close down to everyone around him. He was never talkative, but he got even quieter when his mental health was backsliding. Crowded places, loud noises, screaming, even if it was just kids yelling at each other, tended to make it worse when it had started.

You winched, putting your hand over your stomach as the baby kicked, and instantly both men stopped to look at you. Two sets of worried blue eyes rested on you. You smiled with how quickly their attention shifted to you. Even Bucky was able to push everything else aside the moment you or the baby might need him.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, rubbing a hand up and down your back. You briefly closed your eyes, letting his warmth sink in and nodded.

“Fine. I’m just getting tired I think,” you quickly added, even if it wasn’t true. You could keep going for a while longer, but their reaction had given you an idea. Bucky would never cut your day short for himself, but for you was another story.

“You wanna go home?” Bucky asked carefully, giving your arm a small squeeze, trying to mask the relief in his eyes.

“Yeah. There are too many people here. I’m tired, and I’d rather be at home cuddling with my boys, drinking hot chocolate,” you assured Bucky, who just gave you a weak smile and a nod.

He was quiet for the walk to the metro and all the way home. He didn’t join in your and Steve’s conversation of the Christmases to come even if he was often the one dreaming out loud of the future and the little life that was joining you in a few months time.

You and Steve shared a few looks, but you didn’t push him. You just made sure that at least one of you were touching him at all times. You worried when Bucky disappeared into the kitchen without a sound the moment you got home, but you let Steve help you to the couch before looking after Bucky.

“He needs a moment. He’ll be okay,” Steve smiled as he wrapped you in a blanket, but you saw the flicker of concern in his eyes. Steve was worried about Bucky too.

“I’m fine,” Bucky’s mumbled voice sounded as he appeared from the kitchen, carrying three cups of hot chocolate. He had heard you of course. Stupid super soldier hearing you thought as you took the cup from Bucky, before reaching out for him.

To your relief, Bucky let you pull him down onto the couch with you. He rested his head on your chest as his hand drew gentle patterns on your growing bump. You smiled, running your fingers through his long brown locks as Steve settled behind Bucky, wrapping his arms around him.

“I need to be able to do something like that,” Bucky mumbled, and you frowned. You weren’t sure what he was thinking but you didn’t get to ask before Steve beat you to it.

“What do you mean Buck?” Steve’s voice was soft and warm, and you felt Bucky relax against you as he heard it. You loved your boys, and you loved how deeply they loved each other.

“What if she wants me to take her to the store or the park or somewhere there’s a lot of people? I can’t shut down with her like that,” Bucky mumbled trying to bury his face deeper against your chest, but Steve wasn’t having it. He pulled Bucky back, pushing him into the couch as he kissed him deeply and tenderly. You smiled, leaning in to take over the second Steve let up. Bucky was heaving, looking up at the two of you with hooded, confused eyes when you pulled back.

“You’re not in this alone pal,” Steve reminded him.

“We are all a little bent, but we got each other,” you assured him, before grabbing his hand placing it over your bump, and the baby instantly kicked. You laughed, and Bucky smiled, taking a deep breath.

“She doesn’t care. You’re her daddies. She loves you, and I love you.” You reached out to Steve, running your fingers through his hair. “Both of you.”

“I love you too.” Steve smiled, leaning into your touch as he ran a hand up Bucky’s chest. “Until the end of the line.” Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s, and a   warm smile spread across both their faces.

“Until the end of the line,” Bucky parroted, leaning up to kiss Steve, but you stopped him by kisses each their cheek.

“Narh. Much longer than that,” you smirked before waving your arms at both of them. “Now help me up before I pee on the couch.”

Steve and Bucky both threw their heads back in laughter before quickly jumping up to pull you off the couch. None of you could do everything, but together you could do anything.


End file.
